


Nightmares

by Haikuofmytears



Category: Samurai love - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel), 天下統一恋の乱 | Tenka Touitsu Koi no Ran (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Funny, Gen, Headcanon, Ninja, Out of Character, Parody, Random & Short, Samurai, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikuofmytears/pseuds/Haikuofmytears
Summary: Shingen is forced to relive his trauma.





	Nightmares

The sunset sky was painted in the colors of blood, with large, fat droplets of rain muddying up everything. It was as if the sky over Kai was grieving for the battle hard won. The crowd that had gathered to witness the battle whispered amongst themselves, witnesses to the bravery of the men before them. Witnesses as well, to the tragedy about to unfold.

Takeda Shingen sheathed his sword, staring at the unconscious bodies of thugs that had been extorting from his people. He had received the report from Kansuke, who had gone out to investigate the situation, which had started to get out of hand when the never-do-well finally had a run in with Yukimura and Saizo.

It was this scene that greeted Shingen, who had gone to meet with Kansuke. Like a storm sweeping the land he came down hard on all those who participated, sword drawn, movements so fluid it was like a dance. In the end the bodies of the people they were investigating had been tied up by the ninja, with Kansuke staying back. Shingen was about to ave the men dragged back to the dungeons when he heard the anguished cry.

"Aggh! Shingen-sama!"

He whirled, eyes widening as he recognized his young retainer's voice, eyes searching the crowd to find the young man's form crouched by one of the unconscious prisoners, clutching at his abdomen. He rushed to Yukimura's side, Saizo following close behind, both men kneeling to inspect their young charge's injuries.

"Yuki, show me." he ordered softly, trying to gently pry Yukimura's arms from his injured middle.

"No...m'lord, the damage...there's nothing you can do."

Shingen's mind raced as he exchanged looks with Saizo, the ninja leaning forward to free Yukimura's hands. Shingen hissed at the spill of red that followed, as Yuki let out another anguished cry. He reached down, touching it to realize it wasn't blood, but hair. A shock of crimson like that of freshly spilled blood he belatedly recognized as his own.

"Forgive me lord Shingen..." Yuki whispered. "I was too late to stop them..."

Somehow during the fight, one of the men managed to get close enough to Shingen to slice through the thing binding his hair, and he reached up, feeling the freshly cut tresses with relief and confusion.

"It's alright, Yuki. It's just hair. it'll grow back."

"No! It's not! They took something precious, my lord!" Yukimura's face was pale now, staring wide at the bewildered lord. It was then that Saizo looked up from his friend to inspect Shingen, let out a strangled gasp and sat on his heels to stare.

Shingen frowned, still sampling his newly shorn locks. "It's not that bad, Yuki. Just calm down."

Saizo looked away, face grim. "It's the epilogue of your main story's act one all over again..." 

Yukimura nodded, as Shingen's fingers froze, eyes widening at the memory of...mixed reviews of a red pile of...whatever it was. A wig, a hedgehog, a guinea pig. No, it was his short hair. Kansuke had joined them, stared at Shingen's crown and pressed his lips together.

"It...is it that bad?" He whispered to his trusted aid. 

Kansuke shook his head. "No. It's so much worse."

"Those bastards." hissed the Takeda lord, rising to draw his sword once more. "I won't stop at just killing them."


End file.
